What the shadows can't touch
by LuckShine
Summary: Two clans living in a land of happiness and love...One simple trade...A evil clan that hates being colorful and happy...Nothing could go wrong...Right?
1. SpringClan

SpringClan

Leader:FrostStar(White she-cat with pretty blue eyes)

Deputy:EmberLeaf(Ginger she-cat with Crisom red eyes)(BarkPaw)

Medicine cat:BlackWhisker(Black tom with Red eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice:CloudPaw(Silver she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors:  
FallenDream(White long-furred she-cat with green eyes)  
JayHeart(Grey tom with yellow eyes)(LeafPaw)  
SunClaw(Ginger tom with green eyes)(BriarDream)(Redkit)  
RoseWhisper(Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes)  
CoalTail(Black tom with yellow eyes)  
FoxWhisker(Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes)  
PetalShine(Tortie she-cat with ice blue eyes)(WillowPaw)

Apprentice:

LeafPaw(Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

WillowPaw(Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes)

BarkPaw(Cream long-furred tom with brown eyes)

Queens:

BriarDream(Pretty calico with green eyes)(Redkit)

BlueShine(Blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes former rouge)(Silverkit,Ashkit)

Kits:

Redkit(Dark ginger tom with green eyes)

Silverkit(Silver she-kit with yellow eyes)

Ashkit(Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

DappleHeart(small long-furred grey tabby with red eyes)


	2. DeathClan

DeathClan(All cats look the same)

Leader:Blood(Black tom with red eyes)

Deputy:Claw(Black tom with red eyes)

Medicine cat:Soul(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Warriors:

Crow(Black tom with red eyes)

Raven(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Lost(Black tom with red eyes)(Killer)

Hawk(Black tom with red eyes)

BrambleTail(Black tom with red eyes former SpringClan warrior)(Myth)

Apprentices:

Myth(Black tom with red eyes)(BrambleTail)

Killer(Black tom with red eyes)(Lost)

Queens:

Missy(Black she-cat with red eyes)(Mate:Hawk Kit:Midnight)

Bird(Black she-cat with red eyes)(Mate:Blood Kits:Moon,Star)

Kits:

Midnight(Black tom with red eyes)

Moon(Black tom with red eyes)

Star(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Prisoners(Cats who don't look like everyone else):

Tremble(Silver she-cat with brown eyes)(6 moons)

Shiver(Small white tom with green eyes)(8 moons)

Rain(Dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes)(3 moons)

Mossy(Calico she-kit with blue eyes)(3 moons)

Elders:

Mouse(Black she-cat with red eyes)(40 moons)


	3. Chapter 1

Today is the day...Today is the day of the trade

" Mossy wake up today is the day of the trade!"Rain said jumping around as Mossy woke up with a start"The trade?"Mossy asked looking confused"Yeah last night Tremble told me that today there is a gathering and the three youngest prisoners get to go and they get to live in another clan called SpringClan"Rain said"so we get to leave?"Mossy asked her eyes widening"Yep"Rain said happily purring

_Mossy,Rain and Tremble followed the DeathClan cats to the gathering place and sat down near the back of the crowd waiting to be called up"Mossy look the trade is starting!"Rain said looking up at the two cats"Greetings everyone as you all know today is the trade"A white she-cat said"So Blood have you brought the three youngest prisoners?"The white she-cat asked looking over at the black tom"Yes FrostStar i have brought the cats"Blood"Mossy,Rain,Tremble!"Blood yowled as the three cats made their way to the front of the crowd"These are the pathetic mousebrains that i'll be trading"Blood said glaring at the three cats"Introduce yourselfs!"Blood hissed at them as they the quickly introduced them selfs"Alright then i'll be taking Mossy,Rain and Tremble back to SpringClan now"FrostStar said hopping down from a large rock and leaving with the rest of the cats she brought as the three former DeathClan prisoners followed behind


	4. Chapter 2

FrostStar leaped up onto the High rock"All cats old enough to catch prey gather here for a very importent clan meeting"She yowled as cats gathered around"Today is the naming ceremony for the three cats we got from this trade Mossy,Rain,Tremble come here"Froststar said as the three cats managed to get to FrostStar"first we have a apprentice ceremony,Tremble do you promise to protect and serve your clan even if it costs you your life?"FrostStar asked looking down at the she-cat"I do"Tremble said"Then from this day until you become a warrior you will be known as FeatherPaw your mentor will be RoseWhisper"FrostStar said as a ginger tabby she-cat came up to FeatherPaw and touched noses with her"FEATHERPAW FEATHERPAW!"The cats cheered well FrostStar renamed Mossy MossKit and Rain RainKit


	5. SpringClan and DeathClan after the trade

**2 moons later**

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************

"MOSSPAW RAINPAW REDPAW!" "MOSSPAW RAINPAW REDPAW"the clan cheered for the three new apprentices"Meeting dissmissed"FrostStar said as she went back into her den

SpringClan

Leader:FrostStar(White she-cat with pretty blue eyes)

Deputy:EmberLeaf(Ginger she-cat with Crisom red eyes)

Medicine cat:BlackWhisker(Black tom with Red eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice:CloudPool(Silver she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors:  
FallenDream(White long-furred she-cat with green eyes)(MossPaw)  
JayHeart(Grey tom with yellow eyes)  
SunClaw(Ginger tom with green eyes)(BriarDream)  
RoseWhisper(Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes)(FeatherPaw)  
CoalTail(Black tom with yellow eyes)  
FoxWhisker(Dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes)(PetalShine)(RainPaw)

BriarDream(Pretty calico with green eyes)(RedPaw)

WillowBreeze(Grey and white she-cat with blue eyes)

LeafFlight(Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

BarkTail(Cream long-furred tom with brown eyes)

Apprentice:

FeatherPaw(Silver she-cat with brown eyes)

RedPaw(Dark ginger tom with green eyes)

MossPaw(Calico she-cat with blue eyes)

RainPaw(Dark grey tom with white paws and blue eyes)

Queens:

BlueShine(Blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes former rouge)(Silverkit,Ashkit)

PetalShine(Tortie she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Kits:

Silverkit(Silver she-kit with yellow eyes)

Ashkit(Blue-grey tom with yellow eyes)

Elders:

DappleHeart(small long-furred grey tabby with red eyes)

DeathClan(All cats look the same)

Leader:Blood(Black tom with red eyes)

Deputy:Claw(Black tom with red eyes)

Medicine cat:Soul(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Warriors:

Crow(Black tom with red eyes)

Raven(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Lost(Black tom with red eyes)

Hawk(Black tom with red eyes)

BrambleTail(Black tom with red eyes former SpringClan warrior)

Myth(Black tom with red eyes)

Killer(Black tom with red eyes)

Apprentices:

Midnight(Black tom with red eyes)

Moon(Black tom with red eyes)

Star(Black she-cat with red eyes)

Queens:

Missy(Black she-cat with red eyes)(Mate:Hawk Kits:Ashes,Dust)

Bird(Black she-cat with red eyes)(Mate:Blood Kits:Danger,Careless)

Kits:

Ashes(Black tom with red eyes)

Dust(Black tom with red eyes)

Danger(Black she-kit with red eyes)

Careless(Black she-kit with red eyes)

Prisoners(Cats who don't look like everyone else):

Shiver(Small white tom with green eyes)(8 moons)

Broken(Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes)(2 moons)

Tiny(Bengal she-kit with green eyes)(2 moons)

Elders:

Mouse(Black she-cat with red eyes)(40 moons)


	6. Chapter 3

_A small dark grey she-cat sat down and covered her white paws with her tail when a orange and white tom walked out into a clearing"Hello Spark"The she-cat said looking down at her paws"Hello my dear Lavender"Spark said"where is GoldenShine?"Spark questioned as he looked around the clearing for the golden she-cat"She had to go to some meeting with AdderFang and LakeFrost"Lavender said"oh ok...how are our kits?"Spark questioned"RainPaw and MossPaw are fine they have a new home in SpringClan"Lavender said "Thats great...except for the fact that BloodClan is planning to attack"Spark sighed"Oh well there isn't we can do about that"Lavender sighed getting up and leaving_

MossPaw woke up and shook the moss out of her fur"Morning MossPaw!"RedPaw said"Good morning RedPaw"MossPaw said"want to share a piece of prey?"RedPaw asked"Sure"MossPaw laughed as she raced out of the den"Hey wait up!"RedPaw said as he raced after her


	7. Chapter 4 starclan

MossPaw and FallenDream padded out into the forest finally stopping at a flat area filled with the sound f birds chirping and mice running through the bushes"all right MossPaw you remember how to do a hunting crouch right?"fallendream asked"yep i've been practicing it!"MossPaw meowed"Ok i want you to try to catch three mice and a squirrel.I'll be hunting over there if you need me"fallendream meowed as she ran off to hunt somewhere else '_ok better start_ hunting'Mosspaw thought  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***************************Mosspaw and Fallendream padded back to camp and put the prey thy caught onto the fresh-kill pile"good job Mosspaw,why don't you go get some rest?"fallendream meowed"ok Fallendream"Mosspaw meowed as she padded into the apprentices den and fell asleep  
************************************************** ************************************************** ****************************_A dark ginger tabby tom walked up to a small cream tabby tom"Hello GoldenShine nice to see you could make it to the meeting"the dark ginger tom meowed"nice to see you to AdderFang"GoldenShine meowed as she watched as LakeFrost,MistFeather,HopePaw and PatchClaw padded up_

_StarClan(or at least all the important_ _cats)_

Leaders:ThunderStar,LunarStar

Deputies:AdderFang,PatchClaw,MistFeather,ColdLeap

Warriors:LakeFrost,GoldenShine,LightFrost,BlackWhi sker,BirdWing

Apprentices:HopePaw,LightningPaw

Kits:OakKit


End file.
